customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JediForJesus/Makuhero Times: Issue 2 (May 14, 2012)
Issue 2: Sunday, May 13, 2012 Letter From The Editor By JediForJesus Date: Monday, May 7, 2012 Hey there, readers! I REALLY cannot stress how much commenting and sending me your articles are. I want to give a word of praise to Matoro1 for believing in me. Don't STOP believing. We have made a few changes. The New User Of The Week column has been replaced by the User Of The Week column. If you me your articles, they'll be here! I'm looking for MOC (My Own Creation) articles, Fiction articles, or even Opinion articles! Keep in touch. And don't forget to send me your requests for subscription! The next issue will be sent to your FRONT DOOR. Please help us by me your articles. I cannot stress this enough. 'Till later! User of The Week By JediForJesus Date: Monday, May 7, 2012 The user of the week is one of my closest friends on the wiki. He's a Admin, he likes to help newbies, and he's just an all-around cool guy. He likes transformers, Jaws, and Hero Factory (of course). If you STILL don't know who I'm talking about, it's Lord Starscream. Lord Starscream, or SS7, has been a contributor to Hero Factory Universe, he has made his own self-MOC, and written many stories; some of these stories include: Fall of Magma Moon, The Vengance Attack, and Blades. He is one of the top-users on CHFW. He's a bureacrat of the wiki, and he has been user of the month once! If you want to nominate a user for the User of The Week, message me your votes. Featured MOC By JediForJesus Date: Thursday, May 10, 2012 The featured My Own Creation (or MOC) this week is Tyler Quake, oftenly reffered to as Quake. He was created by Toa Hydros. He has a full backstory on Quake; it is good to see someone following the manual of style. In fact, Tyler was mentioned as a good example on the MoS (Manual of Style). The story behind Quake is simple. He was created to be the first in a line of elite Hero enforcers. Though Tyler proved himself, the design behind Tyler was forced to be shut down; Tyler was the only model made. They decided to use Tyler's abilities, so they omployed him as a solo squad. But on a number of missions, he was teamed with fellow hero Todd Rift, brfriending each other. Tyler has been content on capturing one of Von Nebula's henchmen, Blazestorm. Reluctantly, Tyler and Rift have taken rookie hero Emma Void under their wing. Tyler's abilities makes him a good hero; he has become a veteran hero. His design was a good model. To sum it up, Tyler Quake is a good MOC, and he has a good backstory. Tyler is one of my favorite MOCs, and I will reccomend him to anyone. Frank Review By FrankTheTank Date: Sunday, May 13, 2012 Hello and Welcome to this little segment called Frank Reviews. Here, I will be reviewing fan fics, and even character pages. Today I will be reviewing the popular story Hero Factory Universe written by one of the top editors and good friend, NgoRocktoro. Since this is my first review, I will tell you how I will base my review. The review is based off of story, characters, and writing. Well enough of the introduction lets get down to the review! Story Hero Factory Universe, or HFU for short, tells the story of Zephyr Team, a top team of Heroes led by heroes Jason Happy and Randy Punk. The heroes must stop the evil villains known as the Orphus, shapeshifting creatures that use mind control, form taking over Hero Factory. Though the story is not completed and is winding down on part one of two, HFU delivers on the standards of action, adventure, thriller, and even romance. It has a fantastic plot for Hero Factory, story, and keep you coming back for more. With all that said I have a complaint. The story can get pretty convoluted. On a few occasions I have gotten pretty confused and had to ask Ngo in person what happened. Besides that it is a good story. Characters In a story, characters are key for the story to be good. As I stated in the story section the members of Zephyr Team are the prime characters in HFU. The Members of Zephyr are Jason Happy, Randy Punk, Fireon Daxter, and Katie Brand. Each character in the story plays a specific role in HFU. Jason is a co-leader of Zephyr and is a good hero, but states that he needs strength to overcome obstacles. Randy, on the other hand, is stated to be a "perfect" hero, and doesn't have any flaws, but deep down Randy is flawed in many ways. Fireon is the jokester of the group, but lacks guts. So he relies on Randy and Jason to lead the way. Lastly, Katie Brand is the only female hero on the team, but has a troubling past which has left a mark on her reputation at Hero Factory. In HFU, there are many cameos of other CHFW users characters such as SS7's Thomas Barb and Ottax's Oli Nitranomus. Though it is cool to have other users characters in a story, they have pretty insignificant roles. Other than that the characters are very good and add life to the story. Writing In HFU, Ngo does a good job writing to keep the story linear and intriguing. The story is written and organized well. I know Ngo is gonna kill me if I make another complaint, but this is a review. The story, sometimes has statements or parts that are not needed. This pulls together my complaints in the story and character sections. The Verdict HFU is a great and popular story. Sure, it has some polish issues. But it doesn't ruin the story, since they are extremely minor. That being said my verdict for the story is 9 out of 10. Thanks for reading my review! If you want me to review again, please comment down below. Thanks! Thoughts From The Editor By JediForJesus I think HFU is a good story. Just from the review, which was awesome, it sounded like Ngo did (and am doing) a good job! This review article could be a good addition. If you like this article, and would like it to be in more issues, mesage me your stories to reviews. I will get in contact with Frank and tell you! Thank you for reading, and have a great day. ADVERTISEMENTS IF YOU WOULD LIKE AN ADVERTISEMENT FOR A STORY OR CONTEST, PLEASE SEND THE EDITOR-IN-CHIEF A MESSAGE WITH THE CONTENT OF THE ADVERTISEMENT IN THE MESSAGE. THANK YOU! Category:Blog posts Category:Makuhero Times